Por tu culpa James Sirius Potter
by LunaScamader
Summary: Tercera Generación. ¿Si tendrias la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado? ¿Lo harías? ¿Dejarias todo como esta? Mi primer fic, mall summary, buen fic. AlbusxAlice, RosexScorp, OCxOC


Era una tarde en la Madriguera donde estaba toda la familia reunida para celebrar navidad. Los pequeños Hugo Weasley y Lily Potter hacían de las suyas.

-Hugo mejor vamos al jardín si Rose nos cacha rebuscando en sus cosas no nos ira nada bien.

-No pasara nada Lily no seas paranoica, esta en el jardín platicando con Albus y Scorpius.

-Tienes razón, pero de todas formas ¿que se supone que estamos buscando?-pregunto Lily con cara preocupada.

- Una cadena que Rose traía el ultimo dia que estuvimos en Hogwarts antes de venir.

-¿Porque te interesa esa cadena? Pregunto Lily.

-Bueno quiero saber que esconde y ya deja de preguntar y ayúdame que mi mama puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

- Esta bien contesto con mirada traviesa.

Los dos niños comenzaron a rebuscar en las cosas de Rose. Buscaron una media hora hasta que Hugo se detuvo y en su rostro había una mirada triunfante.

-Lo encontré mira dijo este levantando una pequeña cadena con algo parecido a un reloj colgando en el centro. Lily puso cara de interés, y pregunto.

-¿Que crees que sea?

-No lo se pero vamos a averiguarlo

-¿Como?-pregunto la chica con asombro.

-Pues preguntándole a Teddy claro-contesto Hugo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿A Teddy? ¿Porque a Teddy?-pregunto ella con cara mas asombrada.

-Lily Luna Potter luego yo soy el despistado-contesto este en modo de broma y la chica le lanzo una mirada asesina. Le preguntaremos a él porque ahora esta en la Academia de Aurores y debe saber de este tipo de cosas.

-Bien tienes razón vamos y salió corriendo llevándose con ella al chico. Los dos salieron al jardín en busca del chico de cabello azul que seguramente les respondería su pregunta. Observaron durante unos segundos hasta que divisaron el cabello azul entre todos los pelirrojos que había en ese momento en el jardín, corrieron hacia donde él estaba con una chica rubia.

-Hola, Ted, Victorie ¿como están? pregunto Lily abrazando a cada uno.

-Lily, Hugo pero cuanto han crecido desde el ultimo dia que los vi contesto la chica.

-Si la verdad están mas grandes dijo Ted revolcándole el cabello a Hugo.

-¡Oye! sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso se quejo el pelirrojo, y Ted soltó una carcajada.

-Ted en realidad te queríamos preguntar que es eso dijo Lily señalando la cadena que tenia Hugo en su mano.

-¿Que es que? Pregunto Victorie con cara interesada.

-Esto contesto Hugo mostrando la cadena con el reloj.

-¿De donde sacaron eso? Pregunto Victorie con voz alarmada.

-Es de Rose y queremos saber que es dijo Lily mirando a su prima.

Esto es un giratiempo contesto Ted quitándose de las manos a Hugo.

-¿Un que? Preguntaron Lily y Hugo al mismo tiempo.

-Un giratiempo, con esto tu puedes controlar el tiempo respondió Victorie pero se arrepintió enseguida porque se tapo la boca con la mano al ver la cara que pusieron los dos pelirrojos.

-¿Como funciona? pregunto Hugo muy interesado.

-Bueno… comenzó Ted pero fue interrumpido por otro pelirrojo y un azabache.

-¿Porque tienen un giratiempo? pregunto Fred mirando atentamente la cadena que en ese momento colgaba de la mano de Ted.

-Si que hacen con eso dijo James poniendo ojos brillantes como si una gran idea acabara de llegar a su cabeza.

-Sabes querido James tengo la misma idea le dijo mirando atentamente a su primo. Los otros cuatro pusieron cara de horror sabían que cuando esos dos hablaban asi tramaban algo y no era algo precisamente bueno, pero antes que pudieran reaccionar siquiera James y Fred se abalanzaron hacia Ted y le arrebataron el gira-tiempo y salieron corriendo. Comenzaron a correr por todo el jardín lanzándose el gira-tiempo con Lily, Hugo, Victorie y Ted detrás de ellos.

-James Sirius Potter devuélveme eso gritaba Ted corriendo tras el pelirrojo.

- No lo creo ¡Fred! Dijo este y le lanzo el gira-tiempo el cual atrapo enseguida.

-¡Fred Weasley dame eso! gritaba Victorie.

- ¿Que tal si no quiero querida prima? James, contesto el otro pelirrojo y volvió a lanzarlo.

-James, Fred devuelvan eso, Rose nos matara si ve que lo tenemos grito Lily, pero enseguida se tapo la boca.

Hola!

Si alguien lee esto me alegraran el dia

Dejen reviews

Bye

LunaSca


End file.
